Taking care
by fauxliviaa
Summary: Somone needs to take care of Olivia, who had been shot by a supect. P/O rated T maybe later M. set mid season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hey  
This is my first FanFiction, so don't be too hard.  
I DON'T OWN FRINGE.  
And English is not my mother tongue so MISTAKES ARE MINE.  
Hope you enjoy!

set mid season 2.

* * *

Here she was. In a hospital bed after being shot by a suspect. She doesn't remember everything. Olivia and Peter had been running after a supect, the one they had been behind for weeks. Finally they found him. She didn't even had the chance to call for backup. Everything went too fast. She gave Peter her backup gun and they seperated to chase behind the suspect. Then she suddenly heard Peter scream 'Oliviaaaaa he's right behind you!' But she only heard a gunshot and suddenly felt a sharp pain on her right shoulder. Peter looked at her with shock. He forgot about the suspect who shot her, and ran as fast as he could towards her. She already laid on the ground, gripping her right shoulder. 'Olivia, no.. come on stay with me!' He held her in his arms, trying to keep her awake. Her green eyes fluttered and she couldn't keep them open. 'Liv, please no' He tried to get his phone and called an ambulance. He still held her tight, and whispered 'I love you Livia, please don't leave me, please.' He tried not to cry, but a single tear made its way down his cheek. Then he finally heard the ambulance. Everything went fast. They got Olivia on the car, but they wouldn't let Peter ride with her.

TBC

* * *

yeah a short chapter.

REVIEW for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_In the hospital_

'Peter?' Olivia whispered. She just had woken up and found her partner asleep beside her in a chair, gently holding her hand. She tried again 'Peter..?' Slowly he started to wake up. He opened his eyes. 'Liv, thank god you're awake!' He hugged her and forgot about the gunshot wound. She hissed at the sharp pain. 'Oh god Livia, I'm so sorry. I'll get a doctor and tell him your awake.'

As he walked out the door she slowly started to remember the last few hours before she got shot. But she couldn't quite remember everything. Her thoughts were interrupted by Peter and a tall man with dark hair coming into the room.  
'Your vitals are stable, your free to go Miss Dunham. But you're not allowed to use your right arm. It would be the best if you could stay with a boyfriend or family members. Get well soon.' he left the room.  
'Of course you're going to stay with me, Liv.'  
'No, it's okey. I don't need help. I can do this alone' she tried to smile.  
'Livia..'  
'Please. Get the paperwork done, so that I can leave from this horrible place. Please.'  
He did what she said.

Meanwhile she tried to get dressed, but she had a problem getting on her shirt. Just as Peter came back into the room.  
'Liv? Do you need help?'  
'Peter, turn around, I can do this on my own.'  
'If you want I could search a nurse who'll help you get dressed'  
'No Peter, it's fine. she hissed.  
After a few minutes she whispered 'Okey Peter, I need your help, please.  
'Sure thing, Liv.' He tried to walk towards her with his eyes closed. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She chuckled. 'It's okey, you can look.'  
'Are you sure.. I mean..'  
she interrupted him 'Yeah Peter, just let us do this.'  
He slowly opened his eyes, then he looked at her. She was simply beautiful. Her flat stomach, her small but round breasts. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. 'Okey Peter, could you please stop staring?' she whispered.  
'Uhm sure.. sorry Liv.'  
He tried to help her get the shirt on, but it was more difficult than it looked. He didn't want to hurt her.  
'Damn it Peter, just do it!'  
As he finally pulled the shirt over her head he accidently touched her breast. She let out a soft moan. He looked at her with wide eyes.  
'Liv?' he moved closer to her. As their lips almost touched, a nurse came humming into the room. They jumped away from each other in surprise. 'Oh I'm sorry, I thought you would be gone by now. I can come back later if you want..?'

'No we were just leaving' Olivia whispered. Slowly Peter was back from his trance. 'Oh.. uhm yes we're leaving. And together they started walking towards the door and out of the hospital.

Like? _Review please._


End file.
